


Till it happens to you

by AbyssCronica



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, References to Drugs, Self-Harm, Shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/pseuds/AbyssCronica
Summary: New World High school had to be your new beginning. But there was darkness in every corner.





	1. Prologue

The first time you saw Charlotte Linlin, it was at your parents’ funeral.  
That big flabby face was burdened by too many inches of encrusted make up. Cracks were opening around her eyes as she forced a wretched grimace among her features.  
«This is such a terrible thing!» she cried out, grabbing your small pale hand between her big ones «I can’t believe it happened!»  
You didn’t even bother to reply, hypnotized by the contrast between your smooth skin and her wrinkles.  
Your father used to call her “the crazy bitch”, and never wanted anything to do with her. She hadn’t any role in your life, and you never felt the need to deal with that woman, whom everyone called “Big Mom” due to her tendency of being perennially pregnant and the crook behaviour her giant family seemed to carry on.  
Despite not having seen her little brother in almost two decades, she thought it was appropriate to fake a loud cry in the middle of the ceremony, and brought half of her litter along.  
A parade of unknown cousins passed by you, offering hypocrite and annoyed condolences. Some of them didn’t even try to hide their boredom.  
Yes, Big Mom and your father were related by blood, and yes, that made you a Charlotte as well. But you hate them all already.  
Nevertheless you stood still, shook everybody’s hand and nodded respectfully. Your eyelids were half way down and your gaze was lost in the void, but it was understandable. You had just lost both your parents in a car crash, after all.  
A sudden warm engulfed your sore hand.  
The grip was firm but gentle.  
You didn’t know why you notice that one. Maybe because it felt present, compared to all the others.  
Your eyes lifted to meet the serious expression of a guy slightly older than you. He was tall, reddish hair, wearing a dark suit despite the ragged scarf around his jaw.  
«I’m sorry for your loss.» he just said.  
Your eyebrows wrinkled a little.  
«Thank you.»  
His words sounded nothing like the others. They were not that empty formula your ears couldn’t even hear anymore.  
With a nod, he took his leave to join the rest of the Charlotte family.

With the money of your parents being mostly frozen in the bank till you were 21, you couldn’t afford to live in the house you had shared with them till that moment.  
By the time you moved, you were so numb it didn’t even hurt you.  
Losing your family in one day and changing reality immediately after was enough to eradicate a person. You had depression issues even before the tragedy, but you had always managed to cope and hide them somehow. For your parents, the people who loved you.  
What was the point in struggling anymore now?  
Adults you didn’t even know took the decision for you, and you were far too apathetic to say something on the matter.  
The Charlotte siblings, who were nothing but strangers to you, took care of everything. Hell, you didn’t even bother to learn how to tell them apart from each other.  
They came to your house, packed your stuff, put everything (you included) in a van and brought you out of town.  
It was a 4-hour drive from your hometown to Red Line city, and you slept all the way through.  
«Do we really have to take her with us?» a female voice was asking when you started to wake up. The engine stopped.  
«You know how Mama feels about family.» the driver, a blond with a strange big nose, replied.  
The redhead girl beside him huffed.  
«She just looks so boring!»  
«You would look boring too if your parents just died, Galette.»  
The fat guy sat near you patted your shoulder.  
«Oi, we arrived.»  
Without a word, you glared at him, grabbed your backpack and climbed down the van.  
«Jeez, she’s lame.»  
«Shut up, Opera, Mama will get angry with you! Let’s play nice, at least for now.»

Yes, you were sent to live with your only remaining relatives: your aunt Charlotte Linlin and her countless offspring. Something she was curiously enthusiastic about.  
The Charlotte mansion was huge, able to house all the siblings, the servants and there was room left.  
Your arrival was apparently an occasion worth a big family dinner to welcome you on board.  
Big Mom wanted you sat close to her and insisted for you to call her “Mama”.  
«You will like it here! New World High is a fantastic school, you’ll see. My children are so involved in all the activities!» she fazed.  
«You don’t say.» you plainly answered, rolling your spoon in the soup.  
«It’s such a nice coincidence that you arrived for the end of the winter break!»  
_Nice coincidence?_  
 _My parents’ death is a nice coincidence to you, disgusting sow?_  
«My children will show you around! Which extra scholastic activity do you like the most? I’m sure you can get in easily, no one mess with the Charlottes there!»  
«I can introduce you to everyone tomorrow!» the brunette in front of you chimed.  
You glanced at her. She was all smiles and shit, but there was one thing in the world you were good at. You couldn’t remember people’s names, sometimes not even their faces, but one look was enough for you to distinguish their true nature.  
And that adorable doll was for sure a fucking bitch.  
«Yeah, Pudding, and I can join!» the younger ravenette near her added «If you want to be part of the cool club, obviously.»  
«Oh, my babies! They’re both cheerleaders, did you know?» Linlin proudly smiled.  
A dark smirk deformed your lips.  
« _Of course_ they are.»  
You endured till dessert, than stood up.  
«Thank you for the dinner. I need to prepare myself for tomorrow now.»  
Big Mom blinked.  
«So early?»  
She was probably going to say something else, but the tall guy with reddish hair, who had been silent for most of the evening, stepped in.  
«She must be very tired. All these changes in such a short time are overwhelming.»  
You shot a look at him.  
_What was his name again…?_  
Linlin hesitated for a second, then sighed.  
«You’re right, Katakuri. Fine then, you are dismissed.»  
Your eyebrows knitted together.  
_Do I need your permission? I don’t really think so._  
However, you didn’t have the energy to retort, so you just hinted at the table and left.  
«Rude!» someone commented behind your back.  
You didn’t really give a shit.


	2. 1

New World High was a huge old building, with graffiti of all ages on its stained walls.  
It was a grey cold day. The whole city looked lightless while Katakuri drove you from the mansion to the school.  
You felt there was something wrong with you being in his old Maserati, like you weren’t supposed to be there. The judging glares of the two girls squeezed beside you were crawling on your turned cheek, tracing lines of disgust.  
The Charlotte siblings came to school in three cars, plus some of them reaching it on their own.  
You were late that morning.  
People in high school always want to be at their best, especially the first day after a vacation. It wasn’t important for you by now. Nothing was. The only feelings you seemed able to feel were tiredness and emptiness.  
Nevertheless, you made an effort with your outfit and make up, just because there was this little rational part left in you who didn’t want to waste this new start. Except you spaced out under the shower, like you often did during those numb days.  
When you finally got out of your new room and down the majestic stairs, the ravenette girl was whining with the scarf guy.  
«We’re gonna be late, big brother…! It’s her fault, we just need to go! I cannot be late the first day!»  
Katakuri leaned on the big door, arms crossed on his chest. As soon as you appeared in the hall, his eyes fixed on you.  
«Come. I’ll drive you.» he simply said, opening the door and stepping outside.  
The girl shot an annoyed glare at you, while the brunette grinned.  
«___! Let’s go!»  
She jumped towards you and grabbed your arm, but you just retracted it immediately and followed Katakuri out without a word.  
It was simply too exhausting to deal with that hypocrite shit now. At least the big brother looked honest.

The park was busy with cars, students, motorcycles and any other things. All the cheerful chitchatting couldn’t penetrate your thick wall of ice though.  
«You three go on.» Katakuri ordered the three little sisters sharing your car. There was a fourth one, taller, with blond hair and freckles. She didn’t look as bitchy as the others, and she stayed by his side.  
The guy locked his gaze with your empty one.  
«I’ll be honest, this place has its ups and downs. Try to avoid troubles, but if someone messes with you, come directly to me. Do you understand?»  
You nodded and he walked away without adding anything else, soon engulfed by the wave of students.  
The last Charlotte left tilted her head, watching you with her tapered eyes.  
«I can walk you to the counsellor if you want.»  
«Tank you…»  
_Crap, what was her name again? These Charlotte siblings are just too many._  
«Praline.» she completed for you.  
«Thank you, Praline, but I think I can manage.» you adjusted your backpack on your shoulder «I’ll see you later, I guess.»

Stranger faces, foreign gazes trailing your steps down the hall. You didn’t even bother to look at them while following the indications for the counsellor’s office.  
Once in front of his door, the second bell rang and thank god all the other students disappeared in their classes.  
You knocked to the secretary, and a familiar woman with a pronounced nose and a big scar across her face opened the door. She was a Charlotte, you remembered her from the dinner, although you obviously weren’t able to recall anything else about her.  
«_____, we were waiting for you!» she chimed with her fake creepy smile.  
_Of course Big Mom children are infiltrated here in the school. Dad said she put her offspring everywhere across the city._  
The thought of your father was like a rock sinking in your stomach, so you entered the room without a word.  
«Can we actually get things done, Brulée?» a man asked with an annoyed voice from the printer. He was tall and thin, with short dark air and heavy make up all over his face. Everything in him was screaming homo, from his peculiar outfit to the way he tilted his head towards you and blinked his long fake eyelashes.  
«Aw! Who are you, sweetheart?»  
You opened your mouth to reply, but flinched when you felt long gnarly fingers gripping on your shoulder.  
«She’s Charlotte ____, a cousin. Don’t bother her, you stupid queer, okay?» Brulée squeaked.  
His eyes sharpened in disgust.  
«You seem to be the one bothering her, old bag.»  
«Yeah… I’ll go to my appointment.» you sighed, making your way to the opaque glass door over the office. “Counsellor” was written on it with big blue letters.  
Behind you, the two secretaries were still exchanging insults while you knocked.  
«Come on in!»  
Relieved to escape your unknown cousin’s unwanted attention, you slipped in the room and closed the door behind you.  
«Normally a secretary should introduce us, but…» the blond man behind the desk paused to listen at the quarrel outside and sighed «Why do I still have hope anymore?»  
After briefly shaking his head, he grinned at you, standing up.  
«Nice to meet you! You must be Charlotte ______!»  
Trying to walk around the desk to grab your hand, the man stumbled against the paper bin and somehow hit the floor, taking the bin and all the trash with him.  
You frowned at the sight.  
_Well, if it isn’t a good start._  
«Hum, are you okay?»  
«Absolutely!» he kept his bright smile and jumped on his feet like nothing happened, stretching his hand «My name is Donquixote Rocinante, but the students call me Corazon!»  
«Why would they do that?» you quietly asked, shaking it. He waved away your question and went back to sit on his desk, hinting you to take a seat as well.  
«I hear that you are going through a very serious personal tragedy.» he started with a sudden professional face «Plus, you now have to start all over again in a new environment. This can be overwhelming, so I want you to know that my door is open for you all the time. I’m here to help, okay?»  
You nodded silently.  
It was not the first time you had to listen to the introduction. A bunch of other psychotherapists already told you the same story.  
«Anyway, I got the info from your previous school. Your GPA is pretty good, isn’t it? Why don’t we prepare your new timetable?»  
Mr. Donquixote, or “Corazon”, turned out to be a decent person, after all. Not only he was quite pleasant to watch, but he was also nice and looked genuinely involved. After you figured out your week, he asked for you to drop by once a week to check on you.  
«I know you’d prefer to avoid it if possible,» he said before you could protest «but it’s really important for me. I’m not going to sugarcoat this to you: things in this school are not always easy, we’ve got a bunch of problem students. I’m trying to keep an eye on as many of you as possible.»  
His expression was serious, maybe for the first time since you met him, so you kept your refuse in your mouth.  
Rocinante massaged his temples with his fingers.  
«Having a lot of relatives around should make things a little easier for you, but I know the Charlotte family can be… a lot to take.» he added «If something bothers you, my door is open, okay?»  
From the look in his eyes you had the impression he was well aware of the rumours around Big Mom and her children. Or maybe he was well aware those rumours were true.  
Anyway, if something would actually bother you, the wisest first choice was most likely to be Katakuri for now.  
You nodded and grabbed your bag pack.  
«If we’re done, I can still make it to…» quick glance at your new timetable «…biology.»  
«Huh, wait, just one more thing!» Corazon pressed a button on his phone device «Reiju, can you come in?»  
A few seconds later the door opened, letting a beautiful girl in. She had bright pink hair, a sleeveless white shirt, black miniskirt and stockings. Her aura was calm and elegant.  
Corazon smiled and walked around his desk (almost stumbling again on the bin).  
«____, let me introduce Reiju Vinsmoke, one of the chief of our student council _and_ peer tutor. She offered to show you around.»  
The girl offered you a charismatic smirk, stretching her delicate hand.  
_Great. I got to walk around beside Miss Popularity &Perfection on my first day. Am I the luckiest?_  
Nevertheless, her grip was firmer than what you had expected.  
«I think we’re good now! Please, feel free to come back for anything!»  
«Will do.» you lied «Thank you Mr. Donquixote.»  
He wave you bye while you followed the pinkette outside.  
«____! How was your meeting?» Brulée chimed, pausing her stream of insults against the other secretary.  
«Yes lovely, how was your meeting?» he echoed.  
_Ugh._  
«It was fine.»  
The woman dropped the pile of documents she was holding on a desk.  
«Here, I will show you around!» she uttered, grabbing your arm.  
_ALARM, ALARM: unwanted human contact!_  
You instinctively snapped away your arm, but before this could cause a reaction, Reiju stepped between you and Brulée. Her small confident smile never quivered.  
«Thank you, Miss Charlotte, but I think I can take it from here.»  
The secretary’s eyes sharpened in a disgusted grimace.  
«Vinsmoke.»  
She hissed the name as it tasted like shit. Reiju just gracefully blinked at her.  
«Let the girls go, you witch!» the man scoffed, opening the door and grinning at you «Have fun, lil butterflies∼»  
«We will.» Reiju replied, gently pushing you back in the hall.

As soon as you were safely far from the office, the bell rang and a wave of students flooded the hall.  
«Great, I missed my whole first period.» you rolled your eyes.  
Not that you really cared, but you used to. It was more a heritage from the past.  
«You are completely justified for the first two, aren’t you?»  
You turned to Miss Perfection.  
«What do you care, anyway? I’m not your charity. You can go, I’ll find my way to class.»  
Reiju clicked her tongue, although she didn’t look impressed.  
«Nice, another problem child.»  
You grabbed your bag pack with an enraged movement and were about to snap something back, but a dull thud beside you claimed your attention.  
A student rolled on the ground, sending books and sheets everywhere. His eyeglasses flew away too.  
«Mind your steps, fucking nerd!» a big guy barked, towering over him.  
You almost started when you rose your gaze on him.  
He was almost 2 metres tall, muscular, crazy spiky red hair, pearl white skin and a visible scar running down his left cheek.  
«I’m sorry, I’m sorry!» the other students blabbed, frantically trying to collect all his stuff.  
«A little too late to be sorry, you shitface.»  
Two other huge guys sided with the redhead, while the rest of the students flattened themselves against the lockers. Just a blond make a step forward with a chocked “Coby!” in his throat, but as soon as his eyes met the bullies’, he quickly shut his mouth and retreated.  
_The football team, I guess. Other town, same tale._  
While the scarred guy picked up the thin pinkette from the floor and lifted him from his collar, you lost yourself in contemplation.  
_How would it feel to receive a punch from that hoon? Would I be able to feel at least that…?_  
Depression. A difficult roommate when you have to share a mind.  
You swiftly looked around. No one was about to intervene, so you sighed and walked to the two stranger, placing your hand over the redhead’s arm.  
«Enough, asshole. I’m pretty sure you bumped into him, by the way.» you flatly said.  
Well you didn’t actually see the scene, but it was at least probable.  
His eye twitched in shock and his features deformed in a snarl.  
«Who the fuck are you?»  
He let the Coby guy go, and the student fell again on the floor.  
You closed your eyes as the fist harshly grasped the collar of your shirt and pulled you forward. The leap reverberated in your chest.  
_Yes! Yes, this is something._  
You held your breath, waiting for the punch to collide with your face, but another call stopped the action.  
«Hi Eustass.»  
Your body halted mid-air.  
«The fuck you want, Vinsomke?»  
Reiju smiled amiably at him.  
«Just reminding you this is not good for your record, although I know you don’t care.» she tilted her head, shifting her gaze over his shoulder «Hey, Killer.»  
You sensed the redhead’s arm becoming tense, then he brusquely let you go. Your legs fluttered, but you were able to maintain your balance.  
«Let’s get away, guys.» the bully grumbled, immediately followed by his three huge friends. One of them had long fluffy blond hair, with thick bangs covering his eyes. You had the impression he and Reiju exchanged a glance before they disappeared down the hall.  
«What was that?» you murmured, massaging your neck «Magic?»  
A lot of eyes were still on you.  
The pinkette shrugged.  
«I just happen to know one of his closest friends is up for a prestigious scholarship. Eustass Kid is not interested in his own future, but apparently he cares about his friends.»  
«Oh.»  
_I almost changed my mind. Miss Perfection is a badass._  
«H-Hey.»  
You turned to the thin student with eyeglasses. He managed to pick up his stuff, and his blond pal was by his side now.  
«I wanted to thank you for stepping in.» he offered you an embarrassed smile «I’m not good with fists and these kind of things, so…»  
«Whatever.» you cut it short «I was just passing by.»  
You walked away, followed by Reiju and leaving him standing perplexed.

«Woha, girl.» the Vinsmoke commented «You have the hero attitude.»  
«I really don’t.»  
The number of your locker was written behind the timetable, yet you weren’t able to find it.  
«Why don’t these numbers make any sense? And weren’t you supposed to show me around?» you barked, frustrated.  
«Yeah, let me translate for you: what I really meant with “showing around” was human safari.»  
You stopped, lifting an eyebrow at her.  
«What?»


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narration switched from second to first person because I need to practice.

My fingers slid across the cold metal of the locker, clumsily inserting the combination written on the back of the timetable. Once opened, it was just grey and empty. Like me.  
«Thanks.» I quietly said to the pinkette, hoping she would get the furlough behind my word and leave me alone.  
She didn’t.  
«You’re welcome.» she just replied, observing me placing my second-handed books inside the locker. Living with a family where dozens of siblings were or had attended the same school had its perks.  
«How can I help you now?» I spat, more harshly than I wanted, slamming the small door.  
«You have a lucky-locker.» she commented, not at all impressed by my snap.  
My eyes sharpened.  
«What?»  
Reiju hinted at the locker beside mine with a small gesture of her head. Moving my gaze, I noticed a pink envelope with a red heart taped on it.  
A few excited yelps made me turn to the opposite wall, where a group of sophomores were giggling and fidgeting, agog eyes flicking at the letter.  
«Gross.» I commented with flat voice. The only thought of romantic feelings was triggering my vomit mode.  
«Then you will like what’s to come.» Reiju smiled.  
The girls’ chatting became higher pitched as a guy approached the locker. He was skinny and tanned, with black tight trousers and a dark hoodie. The colours were matching with his short hair. He had silver eyes and golden earrings.  
He never looked at me. Once in front of his locker, he paused for a few seconds, then pull off the letter from it and let it fell on the floor. After that, he proceeded to open it and changing the books in his backpack.  
One of the girls widened her mouth in horror and fled with watery eyes, the other two running after her.  
I frowned.  
«How ruthless.» I commented.  
The guy finally turned his head to me. His expression looked dead.  
«Was it from you?»  
Reiju chuckled as I crooked my lips.  
«Yeah, you wish.»  
«I don’t, actually.»  
_The hell with this guy._  
«Rude.» I just replied. My gaze fell on the tattoos on his hands.  
«_____, meet Trafalgar Law, the heartbreaker of New World High.» Reiju announced «Trafalgar, this is Charlotte _____.»  
The ravenette rolled his eyes.  
«These Charlottes are like cockroaches.»  
A surge of rage blazed in my chest at his words. I didn’t give a shit about Linlin’s litter, but no fucking emo would speak crap about the family I belonged to.  
Before I could realize it, my hand had already jerked towards his collar and I was tugging him down to my height.  
«Mind your tongue, you freak.» I hissed in his face.  
Reiju gasped, but, surprisingly, Law’s dead expression muted in a cocky smirk.  
«Or what, Charlotte brat? You will call your big brother and tell him I was a bad boy?»  
«No, I will break all your teeth.»  
A small crowd had gathered nearby. Reiju was quick in shielding us and placing her slender hand on mine.  
«Now, please. Trafalgar, ____ just moved in town, Linlin is her aunt.»  
Law snatched my hand away from him and stood back tall.  
«I don’t care. And since when a Vinsmoke and a Charlotte are seen hanging out together?»  
«Get away, before I fix your fanbase problem by changing your features.» I snarled.  
He half-smiled at my retort. However, the bell rang again and he just walked away, like the rest of the students. A trails of glares crawled over you as they left.  
Reiju sighed.  
«The second period just started, and you already got in two fights. With two of the most known guys of the school.»  
I groaned, burying my face in my cool fingers.  
«I wasn’t planning any of this shit. You know, I never got in a fight before.»  
«And you scored two on your first day. Congrats.»  
Something cold and heavy sank inside me. The words “I want to go home” swirled in my mind, but there was no home to go back to. Not anymore.  
I was eradicated, trapped in a freezing nightmere.  
«Hey, are you okay?»  
«Okay is far gone.» I murmured, still covering my eyes. There were no tears to be shed though, just a cutting sense of anxiety growing in my guts.  
«___... were you in good relationship with your cousins before coming here?» Reiju gently asked.  
«I didn’t know any of them.» I scoffed, finally freeing my face.  
«I see. It must be overwhelming.»  
«What do you know.» I retaliated, adjusting the backpack on my shoulder.  
«Well, no offense, but your new family is shit.»  
I blinked at her.  
«Another fan of the Charlottes, I presume.»  
Reju shook her pink bob in a refined way.  
«Our two families have been rivals since before I was born. It’s almost a natural reflex.»  
The hall was now desert.  
«Is that why you offered to take care of me today? To cut through the Charlottes?»  
She gave me her confident smile.  
«Maybe. So what?»  
I shrugged.  
«You’re losing your time. I’m not one of them.»  
«Good.»  
I consulted my timetable with a sigh.  
«Can you tell me where’s advanced algebra now?»  
«No.»  
The pinkette took the sheet from me, passing her blue eyes on it.  
«The choir? Nice. Come with me, I’ll show you around for real now, so you won’t get lost.»  
«Knowing me, I’ll get lost anyway…» I muttered, following her down the hall.

We spent the second period roaming around the school. Reiju showed me every class and environment, offering tips on the kind of people I could encounter here and there.  
I started to grow accustomed to her presence. Her way of speaking and moving was elegant, but she looked bold and direct. I realized I admired her, much to my dismay.  
«There are a few things you need to know if you want to leave a peaceful life in this school.»  
I huffed.  
«Look, I don’t care–»  
«You may not care now that you’re so numb, but the things I have to say will probably be useful in the future, so just listen, okay?»  
My lips sealed in front of straight logic.  
«You may have noticed, but the Charlottes are everywhere. Your oldest cousin is a teacher here, and Big Mom is a huge patron of NW High. Rumours are she’ll be running to be mayor of the city this year.»  
My shoulders rose and dropped again.  
«The Charlottes siblings think they run this place, and most of the people try not do displease them. Someone doesn’t though, so whom you’ll be seen with will make the difference.»  
«I told you, I don’t care. That herd is not my family.»  
Reiju’s light smile twisted a little.  
«Words like these will make the difference too.»  
I groaned.  
We were walking through an ample hall connecting the cafeteria with the volleyball’s field.  
«Well, I’ve got three plus one brothers. They are fighting with the Charlotte more often than not… sometimes it gets nasty.»  
«Which part is the worst?»  
«Both. But the Charlottes are more, so they can be more dangerous. We’re not the only one questioning their hegemony, though. Punks like the redhead you had the sick idea to challenge before get in a fight every other day. Oh, about that.» she flickered her long eyelashes at you «Expect a response for what you did.»  
«Is he the kind of guy who beats up women?» I flatly asked.  
«I wouldn’t be surprised. Lastly, there’s a little group of brave-hearted students who always provide protection to the others. You may want to go to them if you’re in trouble. Their leader is pretty odd, but…»  
«Listen, I appreciate that,» I sighed, cutting her off «but right now I don’t really give a crap about high school dynamics. All I want is getting to the end of the day without throwing up. And…» my breath felt like lead in my lungs as I tried to swallow «…I can’t believe I’m going back to that house afterwards. This is so not my life.»  
Reiju stopped and me with her.  
«I’m sorry about that.»  
«I just want to go to history class, okay? Thank you for helping me out, I’ll see you around.»  
For a moment, I stood awkwardly in front of her, not sure if patting lightly her arm as a greeting. Then I decided I was not ready for any kind of human touch, and I just turned, walking away. If I was gonna be a bitch from now on, it was fine to start from the nice people.

Back to my locker, I was surprised to see another sophomore busy placing a heart-shaped stick on the one beside mine.  
«What the hell are you doing, dude?» I snorted.  
Her big embarrassed eyes jerked towards me like I caught her stealing jam.  
«Just leave him alone, he has bigger problems than that.» I sighed, waving her off.  
«Hey, what do you know–»  
« _Away_.»  
Judging by how she paled, my glare must have been murderous. How to blame the girl? I hadn’t slept in days, my eyes were probably two blurry balls injected with blood, and the darkness filtered through my pores.  
At least I obtained the results and she quickly disappeared.  
«What do you even know about my problems?»  
The low voice behind me made me start. By that moment, the bell rang again, and the place got quickly crowded.  
Regaining my demeanour, I shot a rapid glance over my shoulder to see the ravenette from before. Dark circles rounded his silver eyes.  
«I looked at your face.» I simply said, closing my locker «It’s not a happy face.»  
«Neither is yours.»  
«Yeah, well, right now I don’t have much to be happy about.»  
He was already focused in scratching away the heart from his locker, so I left him to his work.

The tide of students pouring out the classes concealed me, and I went with the flow till the right class. Then I lingered on the door.  
Obviously, the students inside were already arranged in small crews, laughing and chatting together before the lesson started.  
I hated being the new awkward one. I was never socially skilled, and now the depression was threatening to devour me piece by piece. Dealing with people appeared the hardest thing in the world.  
My chest swelled in a deep breath and I was about to step in when someone brusquely bumped on me. Someone hard and big.  
I landed on the floor, hitting it pretty hard with my knee. The backpack fell beside me.  
« _Fuck!_ » I hissed in pain.  
«Uh, sorry, I didn’t see you.»  
It sounded more like a sneer than an apology. And there it was, the sneer, hovering above me in a mass of red hair and muscles.  
«Then you’re blind, other than a boor.» I grumbled, getting back to my feet and rapidly dusting off my leggings.  
His sneer muted in a snarl.  
«Your tongue is really dirty, bitch. Maybe I should remove it.»  
_I will end up beaten to death and probably abused by this bully. This is where I’m going._  
 _I don’t fucking give a shit._  
«Come at me, bro.» I replied with low voice.  
He frowned.  
«What?»  
I recognized a student walking beside us and glancing over, before entering the class. He was one of the Charlotte siblings, purple hair with three weird tufts.  
One of my beloved cousins, who didn’t even bother to stop and check how his new sister was doing against one of the worst bullies in the school.  
Meanwhile, the redhead tilted his chin aside.  
«Do you have a death wish, girl?»  
«As a matter of fact, I’m afraid I do.»  
«Oh, c’mon Kid, stop playing the asshole with the new girl!»  
A cheerful freckled guy patted him on the shoulder. He wore a Hawaiian shirt kind of unbuttoned on his solid chest and had messy black locks all over his face.  
_Sure this is another super popular dude._  
«Mind your own business, Portgas.» the redhead huffed, but he stepped in the class without addressing me further.  
_In my same class. Great._  
«Forgive him, he’s just a jerk.» the newcomer smiled, stretching his hand «I’m Portgas D. Ace, nice to meet you!»  
My eyes flicked on his hand before I hesitantly shook it.  
«____ Charlotte.»  
«Charlotte?» his eyebrow lifted «Are you one of Big Mom’s daughters?»  
_Okay, I’m pretty sure it’s not polite to openly call her like that._  
 _This guy is not a saint either._  
«A niece.» I replied.  
«____, everything okay?»  
I turned to the female voice only to meet a familiar big face. I squinted at her, trying to recall her features.  
She smiled.  
«I’m afraid we weren’t introduced properly yesterday night. I’m Chiffon, we live together.»  
«Oh.»  
_How sad is it that I didn’t know?_  
The image of the two twins sisters with thick traits and pink hair sat at the bottom of the table flashed through my mind.  
«Sorry, I…»  
«It’s okay.» she waved my excuses off «You can sit with me for the class, if you want.»  
The freckled guy had already made his way inside.  
«Sure, I don’t mind.»  
Unlike the others, the vibes I got from that Charlotte weren’t too bad. Maybe not all the siblings were shit, after all.

We sat at the bottom of the class.  
The teacher was an attractive young woman, Miss Nico Robin, and she managed to obtain silence, though half of the guys were sleeping on their desks.  
My eyes wandered off, thing that I regretted as soon as I met a cold amber gaze sending daggers at me.  
Slowly but surely I showed the redhead my middle finger under the desk. As a reply, he slid his thumb across is neck.  
_So I’m going to die. Cool._  
«____, what are you doing?!» Chiffon shirked with a choked whisper. I just shrugged.  
The freckled guy was laughing about something with his desk mate. A green-haired guy with a scar on his left eye was openly sleeping.  
The last person who got my attention sat beside the redhead and was also green-haired, though his hair were arranged in a tall tuft and he was dressed up like a punk, with a dark tattoo on his cheek.  
There was something extremely familiar in his harsh features.  
The redhead elbowed him, pointing at me, since I was staring. His bored gaze turned to my direction.  
For a second, his red eyes met mine and sharpened.  
I knew him, and his expression told me he knew me as well, although I couldn’t recall his face. And it was a rather peculiar face.  
«Chiffon?» I whispered «What’s the name of that guy?»  
She stuck out from her desk.  
«Ugh, that would be Bartolomeo. You want to stay away from him, _____.»  
But I was already frozen.


	4. 3

«Wait!»  
As soon as the bell rings, the students start to collect their stuff and flow out of the class.  
Laura is rambling over something about the next period or the rest of the day, but I leave my desk without listening. I don’t even bother to pick up all my things, eyes stuck to the tallest guy in the room and that crazy green hair already disappearing among the others.  
«Bartolomeo!»  
He hears me, I can tell by how his shoulders jump slightly at the call. However, he doesn’t turn. He possibly increases the pace of his steps.  
Muttering curses, I force myself between other people, bumping into them without regards. We are at the entrance when I manage to grab the edge of his Punisher T-shirt.  
«Hey, punk!» I utter, tugging at it.  
You don’t give shit to me. Not now.  
«Bart, there’s a bug stuck to your ass.»  
My burning eyes flick to the redhead who just commented.  
«Are you fucking everywhere?»  
«What do ya want?»  
The harsh voice makes me look back at the greenette. I let go of his T-shirt.  
Now that I see him closely, it appears clear how much he has changed. The face tattoo, the septum, the absence of eyebrows. The shadow of disgust in his reddish eyes.  
He’s looking down at me.  
This is all new, and I almost step back.  
«Don’t you remember? I’m _____ Charlotte.»  
«I know who you are.» he blurts, a grimace still plastered on his face.  
It leaves me without many words.  
My eyebrows wrinkle as I stop.  
«You know this one?» the other bully asks.  
Bartolomeo shakes his head as he’s trying to shake away a fastidious thought.  
«Same middle school or something. Dunno what she wants.»  
“Same middle school or something?”  
I’m still trying to search his expression, but he’s not looking at me.  
Something is wrong. He doesn’t want to talk to me. He doesn’t want me around, period.  
Why? Because I’m with the Charlottes now?  
My arm drops down my side.  
«I want nothing.» I murmured, flatly.  
Surely I’m not the kind of person who imposes herself to others.  
«You’re a little too bold for being new.» the redhead sneers, moving between us and forcing me to take a step back with his huge presence.  
My gaze hardens instantly.  
«Mind your own business, asshole.»  
Looks like he was waiting for a similar reply, because he crocks his knuckles.  
«Let me put the newbie back to her place.»  
Bartolomeo quickly grabs his arm.  
«Leave it, Kid. It’s not worth it.»  
The redhead groans at him  
«What’s wrong with you, Bart? You’re being weird.»  
«Yeah, what’s wrong with you, Bart?» I hissed.  
He glares at me, but just for one second, then he averts his eyes.  
«C’mon Kid, Gambia’s waiting with the stuff.»  
«Fine.» the other scoffs, turning «But watch your back, Charlotte bitch, because I don’t like you.»  
«Does anyone like you?»  
Kid is about to come back, but Bartolomeo grabs his arm and drags him away.  
«Men, you got some balls.»  
I turn to the class to see the freckled guy leaning on the jamb.  
«I never saw someone as small as you standing up against Kid. You must have some sort of death with, but that was hella cool anyway.»  
Beside him, Chiffon is as pale as Moby Dick.  
«This is bad!» she mutters, hands in front of her mouth «We gotta warn brother Katakuri!»  
«Don’t.» I blurt «This is nothing.»  
I probably never stopped frowning, because my forehead is numb by now.  
«Nothing?! They are two of the worst bullies in the school, ____! They are going to take revenge for sure! They can beat you, or worse. Eustass has a gang, they could…»  
«Oi.»  
Chiffon’s frightened eyes move on the ravenette.  
«You’re being too cruel. They don’t pick on girls. Usually.»  
The smile she forces on her lips is painfully fake.  
«Portgas! Hum, sure, sure, I was kidding. Bye!»  
She quickly walks towards me, snatching my wrist and tugging me around the corner.  
«Stop it!» I snap, pulling my hand away.  
«Sorry, ____.»  
«Why did you react that way? Is he a bully too? You seem scared.»  
Chiffon swallows, fidgeting with her tress.  
«No, not really. It’s just… they are both part of the football team, and… it’s never a good idea to say something bad about them.»  
I let out a tired sigh, pushing my hair back.  
«Fine, whatever.»  
«What were you thinking, anyway? Running behind someone like Bartolomeo! He’s a violent vandal! He always go to Jaya, and I’m pretty sure he killed somebody…»  
«Bartolomeo?»  
“Are we talking about the same snotty kid I used to hang out with? Or the shy boy that cried over bad marks in school?”  
The world is upside down.  
But this is too much for me to handle right now, my only goal is reaching the end of this day alive.  
For a second I thought I would have an ally from the past, and it felt a little warm. Turns out I was wrong.  
«Doesn’t matter. See you later, Chiffon.»  
«Wait, are you sure you don’t want to tell brother Katakuri?»  
Her question gets lost among the other students as I walk away.

Pink hair must be a real thing down here.  
My desk mate has also long pink locks and too much dark make up on her porcelain face.  
She boringly chews a gum as Mr. Donquixote talks about European economy.  
I’m spacing out, eyes lost beyond the window.  
«So you’re the new girl.»  
A long sigh leaves my chest.  
I don’t want to start this conversation, I can’t stand it anymore.  
Perona (that’s her name, judging by the pin on her backpack) blows up a bubble.  
«You’re dead.» she sneers.  
I lift an eyebrow at her.  
«Excuse me?»  
She pulls out her iPhone, showing me the screen under the desk. I take a look at the footage playing.  
It’s me in the hall, stopping the big redhead to punch the thin guy this morning.  
«Who recorded this shit?» I hiss.  
She shrugs.  
«Who cares? It’s viral already. That means Eustass can’t let you be now. Unless…»  
«Unless?»  
Perona shoots me a malicious smile.  
«Unless you really are a Charlotte and Katakuri steps in. I can’t wait to see it!»  
I stared at her for a while, before leaning my chin on the desk.  
«This place sickens me.»

That teacher was creepy, and I’m pretty sure he noticed I was not paying attention. I guess he’ll target me from now on.  
I just  
Don’t  
Care.  
The bell rings and I swiftly grab my backpack to dash outside.  
If that video is travelling around, everyone will see it. My countless cousins, the redhead and his gang, Bartolomeo, possibly even Corazon.  
People will start looking at me from day one. There will be trouble.  
“Serves you right, ____. You wanted to be the hero? Here you go.”  
The students start to congest the halls and I slid in a bathroom, hiding in the toilet.  
It’s hard to breath.  
I recognize the panic attack till it’s still mounting.  
My bag falls on the floor while I desperately rummage inside for a paper sack.  
Once my fingers reach it, I slammed it against my face, swallowing big sip of air.  
It works.  
The fifth period is started when I come out of the toilet and lean on the sink.  
The big mirrors reflect heavy bags under my eyes and too pale skin.  
Behind me, a flush makes me startle.  
«Oh, you again.» the pinkette comments, wrinkling her little nose.  
She approaches the sink and washes her hands.  
«You don’t look so good.»  
«Go fuck yourself.»  
I’m about to leave, but she pats my shoulder, which I immediately shake.  
«Wait, wait.»  
«What?» I hiss, glaring at her.  
Perona slides a hand inside her bag and pulls out a bottle of water, then she gives it to me.  
«Here.»  
Frowning, I slowly take it and remove the lid, smelling the content.  
Not at all water.  
“Vodka. Pure.”  
She tilts her head with a dreamy smile on her painted lips.  
«Wanna skip fifth period?»


	5. 4

«…and he arrived, saw it, dropped the letter on the floor and proceeded through his locker like nothing happened!» I cried, bursting in drunk laughter immediately after.  
The pinkette sat next to me did the same.  
«Oh my god!» she choked, covering her painted lips with her painted nails.  
«I swear! And this bunch of sophomores just ran away in tears!»  
She patted her thigh in silent giggling.  
«That Trafalgar Law! Looks like he’s not even _trying_!»  
Perona and I were hanging out on the emergency stairs on some side of the building, passing the bottle to each other over and over.  
The sticky sweet taste of vodka was burning the back of my throat, yet I just went on swallowing the transparent liquid.  
The lightness it gifted felt wrongly good. But all that lightness was swelling in my chest, and the pressure started to threat to burst.  
I swept away some droplets of alcohol from my mouth.  
«Trying? Trying what?»  
Perona pushed back her pink locks with a conspiracy look.  
«Okay, okay.» she said, dragging her voice «I’ll tell you, but remember this is a seeeecret. For now.»  
«What secret?» I hiccupped.  
She reached for the bottle and took a long sip, shaking her head afterwards.  
«Look, every girl here is freaking out over that guy,» she started, pointing her long finger at me «but I know something that’d make them freak out even more.»  
«What?» I blurted, chin dropping ahead.  
She sneered evilly.  
«Trafalgar Law… he’s gay.»  
I curled my nose.  
«Gay?»  
«Sure.»  
I groaned, thoughts knotting clumsily in my mind.  
«How do you even know that?»  
«I saw him∼»  
«Doing what?»  
She hiccupped, then pointed at the bleachers of the football field, far in the yard.  
It was a cloudy day.  
«During a match, a few months ago…» she muffled a burp «You know Eustass Kid? He’s the redhead you had the sick idea to pick a fight with this morning.»  
I grimaced.  
«He’s gay too?»  
Perona burst in high-pitched laughter.  
«Oh god, no! New girl, you’re priceless. Eustass gay!»  
«My name is ____»  
«Anyway» she happily continued, messing with her hair «I was hanging out with the girls, watching the game and stuff. And you know, Trafalgar is not the kind of guy who follows sport or after school activities. But he was there… like, in a dark corner of the bleachers, alone as always. And I swear to god, _how_ he was looking at Eustass Kid playing!»  
My head hurt a little. For some reason, I didn’t like where the conversation was going.  
«I guess Eustass Kid is in the football team?»  
She nodded profusely.  
«The fullback. I mean, I get he’s kinda hot and everything, but he was basically eating him with his eyes!»  
«You don’t know that.»  
«Heeelloo? I was there! When Eustass took off his shirt, he gasped and blushed heavily!»  
_Oh shit._  
«But that’s not all.»  
_Oh shit._  
«Flambe saw it∼»  
_Flambe?_  
 _My queen of the bitches cousin Flambe?_  
«What he was doodling on his notebook∼! He was drawing Kid!»  
I suddenly felt very nauseous.  
«And you know what’s the funny part?» she clapped her hands together «Eustass Kid is among the ones who beat the shit out of him every other day! I mean, how fucked up is that? Falling for your bully?»  
The words Corazon said to me in the morning came back floating in my ears.  
 _“Things in this school are not always easy, we’ve got a bunch of problem students”_  
«Does he know? That you know, I mean.»  
Perona sneered again.  
«Oh, yeah, Flambe made sure of that. He’s cooking our stuff ever since.»  
«Your stuff?»  
She shrugged.  
«Yeah, he’s pretty good with that shit. I think he steals the ingredients from Mr. Clown’s lab, but who cares?»  
My fingers massaged my temples.  
«I guess you don’t pay him for that.»  
She almost spit the sip of vodka for chuckling.  
«Are you kidding? He’s terrified enough Flambe could tell Eustass about it. That guy’s crazy, you know? He would kill Trafalgar, and in the most humiliating way possible.»  
«And you’re okay with that.»  
Yeah, I had a quarrel with Trafalgar Law just a couple of hours before and yes, I didn’t like him, but now I wasn’t sure anymore.  
Bullying? Homosexuality? Blackmailing? The shit that guy was going through was real.  
Perona’s eyes met mine and she grimaced for a second. Her cheeks were flushed with her alcoholic dust.  
«It’s not like we’re going to really tell or anything…» she muttered.  
«Hey girls.»  
We turned at the call.  
The redhead, Bartolomeo and a guy I never saw before were approaching from the yards, joints in their hands.  
Their focus immediately fell on the bottle.  
«I see you’re having fun.» Kid sneered.  
Bartolomeo looked like he wanted to be everywhere else.  
«Oooh.» Perona dropped her head back, blurred gaze trailing the guys «We were just talking about you, Eustass!»  
_Oh god, no._  
The sadistic smile of the redhead grew wider.  
«Really? About what precisely?»  
She opened her mouth, but I acted faster.  
«About how your face looks like a dick.»  
I caught Bartolomeo hissing a curse between his teeth, as Kid’s expression darkened.  
The third guy burst in laughter.  
«Is that the new girl? She’s savage!»  
«Shut up, Niji! And _you_ »  
He marched towards me.  
«No adults around, uh? Let’s settle this then. Or better: let’s beat the shit out of you. I want to see how you retort smartly when I rip your tongue away.»  
Perona paled in front of the mad light in those amber eyes.  
I tried to stand, but my legs were surprisingly not collaborating, so I had to grasp the railing to stay on my feet.  
«Okay, do it.» I replied flatly «Beat me, you big guy. You’re so strong and shit, aren’t you?»  
His jaw stiffened.  
«I will sure feel better afterwards!»  
«Kid!»  
Bartolomeo stepped between us, and the redhead snarled.  
«Not again! What the fuck is wrong with you, man? Why don’t you just join? You can fuck her after I’m done if you like her so bad.»  
_Okay, now I have to puke._  
The greenette’s fists tightened.  
«Kid, let this one go. I’m asking you as a friend.»  
«Why so?» Niji questioned, a sly smirk on his face.  
«Yeah, why so?» Kid hissed.  
«She…» Bartolomeo shot a quick glance at you over his shoulder, before facing him again «She’s a childhood friend. We used to be close.» he muttered.  
Niji laughed again, but Kid didn’t.  
He relaxed his arms along his sides instead.  
«Why didn’t you say it? You know I don’t fuck with friends.»  
«Well, you’ll have to do something about the video that’s going around, Kid!»  
Niji shoved the phone in front of his face, still giggling.  
Kid pushed his hand away and jabbed his finger in Bartolomeo’s chest.  
« _You_ make up for it, then. If you don’t want me to touch your precious “friend”» he mimicked quote marks «think about something!»  
Without waiting for an answer, the redhead turned and walked away, followed by Niji.  
I saw my old friend sighing.  
«Barto…»  
«Fuck you!»  
I started when he turned with a furious look on his face.  
«Fuck you, ____. You’re a giant walking pain in the ass! Get your shit together and learn to take care of yourself, for fuck’s sake!»  
He marched away.  
«Woha, that was… intense.» Perona observed.  
Well, I was feeling something now.  
My heart was pounding and my entire body shaking, not sure if for the binge or what.  
«I’ll tell you, new girl, you’re really something. All this mess on day one?» Perona was still rambling.  
«I gotta go.»  
I grabbed my backpack and stumbled across the muddy yard as fast as I could, ignoring her calls behind me.  
Everything was swirling.  
I took the first door I saw and shoved myself in a bathroom, where I threw up the shit out of me.


	6. 7

_Just how much alcohol have I ingurgitated?_  
I cry will I throw up in the toilet, hands grasped around the cold pottery.  
My head is a pulsating, painful mess as nightmarish thoughts about my mom, and dad, and bullying swirl in my drunken mind.  
I’m a shit. I’m fucked up. I don’t wanna do this life.  
The only idea of repeating this day over and over makes me want to–  
«____.»  
My name cuts through the fog along with heavy knocks on the door.  
«____, come out please.»  
The voice, a voice I know, is calm and steady.  
«Leave… leave me alone.» I cackled, tears and drool audible from my throat.  
The answer is simple and clean.  
«No.»  
 _“Get your shit together, ____.”_  
I inhale deeply, long, the longest I can.  
«Fine.»  
My hand snatches away a piece of toilet paper and I dab the mess that is my face. Black stains of mascara stay on it.  
Still shaky on my legs, I grab everything available to stand and finally unlock the door.  
It’s Katakuri that opens it immediately after.  
He takes a silent look at my trembling figure, while my eyes are safely glued to the dirty floor.  
«Come.»  
His muscular arm surrounds my shoulders and he gently guides me out of the toilet, till the sink, where he lets fresh water run.  
He’s warm.  
«Wash your face, will you?»  
Surprising even myself, I weakly obey.  
Katakuri waits till I’m done, staying close in case I lose my balance.  
«I will get you home.»  
A bitter chuckle makes its way out of my dry lips.  
«There is no _home_.»  
He doesn’t reply, lightly but firmly taking my arm.  
«No, Katakuri, let me go!» I shout, grasping at the sink and wiggling out «Don’t you have a fucking training of football or something to attend?!»  
He sighs.  
«Family comes first.»  
«Well, I’m not part of your fucking family!»  
I harshly wipe away some stray tears.  
 _God, nothing seems to touch this guy._  
«You are now.»  
«Look, Katakuri, I get it.» I swallow down my nausea, trying to put some fresh air in my lungs «You’re the big brother and stuff, you take everything upon yourself, you’re perfect and everybody looks up to you.»  
 _Shit, I have to puke._  
«I just don’t care, okay? I’m not your business.»  
«____...»  
«Please, _please_ leave me alone.»  
Katakuri crosses his arms on his chest and stays quiet for a while, before speaking again.  
«What are you supposed to have now?»  
«What?» I scoff, then I shrug «I don’t know, choir or something?»  
«Choir. Good.»  
He pulls out his phone and selects a number from the contacts.  
«Praline, it’s me. I need you to come to the girls’ bathroom under the bleachers now. Bring a thermos of coffee and a lot of water, please. Thanks.»  
My head is spinning like a freaking wheel.  
«What are you doing?»  
«Praline is in the choir too. With her help, maybe you can get out of it faking a very serious intestinal virus.» he calmly explains «Mr. Brook is usually compliant, even if he understands it’s possible that he’ll roll with it.»  
I scoff again, feeling the sweet flavour of vodka on my tongue.  
«Why are you doing this? I don’t wanna owe you anything.» I whisper, still grasped on the sink.  
He doesn’t reply, so we stay like this, waiting in silence until his sister finally shows up.  
«Hey, Kata, why did you… well, shit.»  
 _Oh, so I don’t look so good._

The two of them end up engulfing me with coffee and water before Praline drags me in the music class.  
She does all the talk, rambling about how I was sick but really didn’t want to miss my first day, while Mr. Brook observes me with an unreadable look. Her fingers are securely knotted around my wrist like I could suddenly start to run or fall on the floor.  
The second might be an option, though.  
«I understand.» the teacher finally says, then turns to me «Miss Charlotte, do you feel like trying to sing anyway or do you prefer to listen for today?»  
 _Hell, I can sing. I sing the best when I’m drunk!_  
Praline shakes her head.  
«I think it’s best if she just–»  
«I’ll do it!» I blurt, a high grin spreading across my face.  
My cousin blinks several times, then her grip on my arm tightens.  
«____, I really don’t think it’s a good idea, in your conditions.»  
«My conditions are great. My diaphragmatic support is the best when I’m sick.»  
«I see.» Mr. Brook tilts his terrific afro to the side «Would you mind singing something for us then? So I can figure out what is the best role for you.»  
«Of course!»  
 _Here I am, suddenly high again._  
Praline looks almost scared when I leave her side to reach the microphone for soloist in the middle of the hall. The rest of the choir follows the scene, gathered on the steps nearby.  
Mr. Brook sits in front of the piano.  
«Alright, is there a particular song I can play for you?»  
«Do you know [f/s]?»  
«Hum, pretty powerful I have to say.»  
I just smile to him.  
«Do you have a key of choice?»  
After I told him what is my average voice extension, he nods and starts playing.  
He’s really freaking good and, between his notes and the alcohol, I feel light for the first time in months.  
It feels so good I think I’m going to cry.  
But I don’t. I sing instead.  
I pour my heart out in my voice, I close my eyes, so it doesn’t fucking care where I am anymore, or what happened or what will happen.  
Because, when I sing, I release myself and my voice reminds me who I am.  
I know the rest of the choir is holding breaths behind me. During the brief moments I open my eyes, I see Praline staring at me with her lips parted in disbelief and, behind her, a guy leaning on the entrance, carefully looking at me.  
Did I see him before?  
Who knows, who cares.  
When the song ends and I stop singing, I splashed back in the real world. It’s like surfacing in a shitty hole after a long dive.  
I have to grab the shaft of the microphone not to lose my balance.  
Praline seems to notice and runs to my side.  
«Yohohoho!» Mr. Brook giggles, turning to me «That was quite impressive, Miss Charlotte! I couldn’t be happier to welcome you on board.»  
The choir applauds and an involuntary smile enters my features.  
«Thank you, Mr. Brook.»  
The teacher smirks while my cousin escorts me among the others.  
«Good, good! Now let’s begin. Although.»  
He turns to the entrance, clearing his voice.  
«Mr. Killer, don’t you have a practice to attend?»  
The guy on the doorstep quickly nods.  
«Of course. Sorry, Mr. Brook.» he mutters, disappearing in the hall.

The rest of the lesson is spent trying to figure out my melodic lines among the multiple songs the choir already has prepared.  
Binge doesn’t help for this part, and I have to call my sick card soon.  
After we’re done, two hours later, a huge guy approaches me. His handshake is so strong it shakes the whole me, so now I have to throw up again.  
«Your voice is amazing!» he grins «Very powerful. I’m Bepo, by the way.»  
«I Bepo.» I grumble, trying to keep my alcoholic breath to myself «Thank you, I guess.»  
«You know, you don’t look like a bad girl, even if you messed with Law this morning.»  
«Law…?»  
«Trafalgar.» Praline clarifies. She never left my side.  
«Oooooh. Yeah. That guy.»  
Bepo smiles.  
«He’s a friend of mine. I know he can be a jerk sometimes, but… he’s not bad either.»  
I nod profusely.  
«Okaaay, time to go for us!» Praline chimes, taking my hand «See you around, Bepo.»  
«Bye girls!»  
She tugs me in the hall, again filled by students.  
«I don’t know how you did that, but holy shit!»  
«Holy shit.» I weakly repeat.  
«…holy shit.»  
Her voice sounds kinda concerned this time, so I try to lift my eyes from the floor and follow hers.  
She’s looking at two freaking big jocks, still in their football outfit. And they are staring right back at us.  
One has long blue hair, and the other is the guy who was peeking at me singing before.  
«Hi, Charlottes.» the bluette says «Can we borrow the new girl for a while?»  
His tone is normal, but the way the two of them corner us against the wall is not.  
Praline looks uneasy, glancing around, clearly hoping to see any of her brothers passing by.  
They don’t.  
«W-We should get going actually, ____ doesn’t feel too well and Katakuri must be waiting for us…»  
«Katakuri is doing extra training.» the blond says «I’m sure he won’t mind.»  
I frown, my head hurting again.  
«Waaaait a second.» I drawl «You’re part of the redhead’s gang, aren’t you.»  
I turned to Praline.  
«They probably want to murder me.» I explain with pragmatism.  
«We don’t.» the blond sighs.  
Before we can even realize he moved, he grabs my arm and easily snatches me away from my cousin.  
«Wait…!» she stammers, but they just don’t listen.  
Both the jocks put their hands on my shoulders and guide me across the hall. I’m too weak to resist. Actually, I think they’re having a hard time keeping me on my feet.  
Shooting a glance over my shoulder, I see Praline helplessly staring at us.  
«Don’t worry!» I call «I’ll be fine!»  
 _Or not, whatever._  
«Killer, are you sure this is a good idea?» the blue-haired guys asks.  
«It’s worth trying.» the other confirms.  
«I hope you’re right.» the bluette sighs «I don’t think Kid is gonna like it.»


End file.
